Fairy Tales
by azriel.infinite
Summary: Perfect kid, except for the fact that he wasn't engineered. [Axel, Sora] [AU]


Perfect kid, except for the fact that he wasn't engineered.

He should know better, too, that getting invited by a hero to get drunk was a bad idea, because it unearths evil things like playing with truths and lies. Fuck, he couldn't even get drunk, he was too angry. Not that it showed. But his little host proved annoying when he found out that they've just finished two bottles (just two, for fuck's sake, it was _just two_) and yet they were already halfway through his life story and he hasn't found anything he doesn't know about the boy and he was _losing_.

"Shoot a lie, Lea."

"I thought it was a truth _and_ a lie. Or a couple of truths and a lie. Or --"

Axel's eyes have a hard glint on them. "Don't call me Lea." Black-gloved fingers dance across his naked back, raking skin and leaving red lines as he moves them down. He heard the boy hiss, and then there was silence all over again in his room.

"Which one do you want to hear now?" He'd stopped raking his skin. Now he makes lazy little patterns on his spine with his tongue.

Sora clutches the sheets tight and throws his head back as far as he can. Axel contemplates grabbing a fistful of lovely hair and decides that sex will be a better form of corporal punishment more than anything else.

Later. That comes later. They have to tell some stories first.

"What do you want to know?" He said, pressing kisses here and there on either side of his spine.

Sora grits his teeth when he feels his lips on his skin. Axel's lips were chapped, like sandpaper, and every single contact between skin and lips were painful, somehow, hot and angry like embers down his back.

"Tell me... tell me about Lea."

"Lea. Who's he?" Axel laughs. Sora thinks of twigs snapping in a fire. He moves around to face Axel in the eye with a careful look.

Axel decides that he doesn't like the look on the boy's face and snarls. Sora smiles angelically as he looks at his face and says --

"...that look suits you better. Is that how Lea looked like before you?"

"Lea looks _nothing_ like me." Two brittle hands grab at his shoulders and shoves him hard onto the wall, slamming his head with a resounding crack.

Sora laughs and laughs and laughs and, "shouldn't let the name of your Somebody slip. You're funny when you're sober, Axel." and inwardly wishes he had some painkillers. His head was painful.

Axel hisses. "You shouldn't be singing romance as well, just because your Riku isn't interested in boys."

And Sora looks at him, really looks at him, and Axel felt staring at infinitely blue eyes bottomless like a pit and familiar like darkness. "He'll come back," Sora slurred, the words rolling out of his tongue in practised tones. "Just like you do, although it's too bad that I don't have blond hair, don't I. Shall I dye my hair, then? Do I dare?"

Disgust pools into Axel's eyes and he shoves the boy away from him roughly. Sora falls and hits a chair, then lays down on the floor, half-moaning in pain and even more pain. He's got some bruises to accompany his headache and he's still laughing.

"You never looked like him anyway."

"I can't believe you're so spiteful while you're drunk," Axel spits out words at him like vomit from his mouth. "Shouldn't you be dozing off? So I can fuck you senseless on the floor and be done with this?"

"Yeah, huh?" Laugh laugh laugh and Axel feels claustrophobic because it seems that the tiny room has been compressed and programmed to only reflect and contain derisive laughter from a perfect boy.

Except that he wasn't engineered. He wasn't like him. He's not supposed to be so much like them.

"I guess that's the trouble of having a Nobody within you," Sora muses, and reaches over his bedside table for another drink, only to find that the bottle was empty. "No beer," he laments.

"You finished it off."

"...you never told me who Lea was."

"He's not a fag."

"Oh, really?"

Sora languidly licks his lips and is half-lying down on the floor, elbows propped up and one foot on top of the other. His head inclined to a side, he places a lopsided smile on his face and whispers, "Roxas likes being fucked."

Dirty little frown on Axel's face. And then, he grins and--

(_wonder how many times he's used that mask seemed to work well with Roxas_)

--Sora thinks among other things that Axel's grin makes those black things look like bullet holes on his skin.

"Yes, he did. Oh yes he did."

"Of course."

They look at each other in silence, estimating the amount of unseen wounds they can inflict at each other until Sora speaks, casually saying,

"Makes you wish you actually died, right?"

Final straw. Axel looks at him in hate and loathing and advances upon him with an angry look on his face, and Sora immediately is on guard as he stands up and prepares to fight him off and --

--he's surprised when all Axel does is kneel before him and take one of his hands, staring at him and grinning.

Sora's insides twist and he doesn't know why. Slowly, he watches Axel close his eyes and press light, feathery kisses at the back of his hands.

"...oh," he said finally. Relieved that he doesn't have to fight while a little drunk and sporting a headache and a couple of bruises. "Oh."

That is, until Axel started laughing and began to burn his hand, that fucker. Sora screamed like hell and pulled his hands away from black-gloved hands and Axel, Axel (_fuck fuck fucker my fucking hand_) just sways like a tree falling in the forest and _laughs_ while saying, "I don't think we'll play this game anymore!"

* * *


End file.
